Post : Going Under
by Jumaolster
Summary: Another ficlet in my explaining Nat as a CSI series. Calleigh x Nat x friendship. reviews are really love


Summary: missing scene from Going under

Rating: K at the very most

Pairing: Calleigh / Natalia friendship

Disclaimer: in case everything goes my way, I might own a Fiat in a couple of years

Natalia didn't quite know what to do. On the one hand, she desperately wanted to go and see how Calleigh was doing after being run off the road, on the other hand, Ryan and even Eric had seemed more than irritated with her when she'd asked about Calleigh.

She felt like a pariah. Non touchable. That's an awful way to describe it, but Natalia felt condemned to the lowest cast on earth, the non worthy.

However, she'd felt like this before, and new that the only way out was to put her pride in her pocket and claw her way out of there.

She hung her lab jacket on the chair in the lab and decided to talk to Calleigh anyway. The petite blond had always been polite with her, and before the mole debacle even friendly, and Natalia thought maybe even her trying might help matters. Not that she thought Calleigh was seeking her comfort, but Natalia knew from experience that kind words from unexpected sources when a long way to mend hidden injuries.

Purposefully she walked down the corridor, head held straight and her eyes set on the target, to minimize whispered comments as much as possible.

Well arrived at Calleigh's office ( Natalia's pride had just been banged up a bit twice on the way down there, a much wanted improvement from last week), she hesitated before knocking on the doorframe. Then she decided to go ahead, knocked on the frame and anxiously waited for an answer.

"Come in!", she heard Calleigh's tired voice through the walls, and opened the door, stepping into Calleigh's office and carefully closing the door behind her. No need to publicize things, in case this proved to be a failure. No need to publicize things, in case Calleigh accepted her concern either, since this was a purely affectionate visit.

Calleigh looked up from the computer screen and looked up into Natalia's concered face.

"Hey, Natalia, what can I do for you?".

To tell the truth, Calleigh felt like doing nothing for no one at the moment, but always the professional, she'd convinced Horatio she was well up to going into the office and writing the report right away. All she'd consented to was a quick check up by the paramedics, who had then let her go. No broken bones or concussion.

Secretly her ego was more than bruised, and she'd been very scared that morning, but she'd rather die than to admit it in public. Which was why she was now sitting in the office instead of resting at home. Bad choice, she was dead tired and every bone ached from the crash.

Looking at Natalia, she felt even more dishearted. The woman had her faults, and being very influencable was one of them, but Natalia had a strange way of looking into people's souls and knowing when they where hurting.

"Hay, um, Calleigh, I stepped by because earlier I heard you'd been in a crash, and I thought you'd go home and rest, but then Ryan told me you where here, so I thought I'd ask you if you needed something, like a ride home or a cup of tea or something?"

Natalia was rambling away, to nervous to actually plan what to say.

She hoped she hadn't made things worse. Looking into Calleigh's blank unreadable face made her very conscious of herself, and she started to pull at her hair, nervously fiddling around with a dark brown tress.

It's weird, but that subconscious sign of insecurity made Calleigh's heart melt, and instead of the dismissive "I'm just fine thank you" that had formed in her head, Calleigh smiled at her tiredly and said:  
"I'm very tired, actually. I'm finishing the report and then I'm heading home right away and into bed to rest. "

After all, Calleigh had interpreted Natalia's concern as genuine, and was even to tired to come up with an excuse.

Natalia summoned all her courage:

"Can I drive you home? I know you have your own car here, but you seem to tired to drive, and I mean, I don't want anything more to happen to you, and I'm sorry if I'm meddling and.."

Calleigh interrupted:

"It's ok, Natalia, I'll just call a cab and expense it."

Natalia smiled at her:

I'll call it for you!" and promptly grabbed her cell to phone the cab before Calleigh had even the chance to protest.

"Cab's coming in 5 minutes! I'll help you carry that!" Natalia said, when Calleigh got up and seemed to ache all over. The impact had been violent, even protected by a Hummer.

Natalia carried Calleigh's briefcase to elevator, and carried it to the cab waiting outside, with Calleigh gratefully in tow, both unaware of Horatio's concerned looks following them, after a few seconds turning into content because he realised Natalia had managed to talk Calleigh into going home and rest.

Natalia put Calleigh into the cab and handed her the briefcase. She smiled at the other woman, just a small cautious smile, hoping to convey concern, caring, companionship and subconsciously maybe just a bit of submission to Calleigh's rank and experience along with the rest.

To Natalia's great relief, Calleigh suddenly smiled back, a warm and genuine smile, that bumped Natalia's self esteem up a small notch, and also made Calleigh feel better, when she saw how happy the new CSI was at her acknowledgement. Before either one could say anymore, the cabbie drowe off. But it didn't matter.

For both of them, tomorrow would be a better day.


End file.
